Dating Quiz
by G0LD3NP3N
Summary: When a Dating Quiz goes by Miku's school, she is not sure who she likes. Rated T just in case.
1. Dating Quiz

Hello, I'm Miku Hatsune, and I'm going to tell you how I found my first love.

Before I start, I have a best friend named Rin Kagamine and she has a twin named Len Kagamine. My second best friend is Teto Kasane, a cute girl with twin drills.

This is how the story started:

One day I was sitting in Vocal Class 1. I sat beside Kaito Shion, and Len Kagamine. Rin and Teto were in front and behind me.

"Attention!" Yelled my teacher in the mic. Everyone froze and looked at him blankly. "Sorry to startle you, but I have an announcement."

Everyone clapped for some reason. "Okay." He went on. "The Tokyo Dating Quiz is going to be passing our school." Everyone smiled. "I will pass out sheets, and with your pens, check each box that describes you."

I was happy inside, but I didn't really know who I wanted to be with, or liked.

There was Kaito Shion of course, the most popularest boy in the 11th grade. But, I don't think I would really like dating him. I don't really like being popular.

Choice number two, Len. He was cute, but Rin might get mad.

Choice number three, Nero Akita. Neru Akita's brother. Hmm...not really.

Choice number four, Gackupo. WAIT, HECK NO! Plus, Luka likes him and she is sorta my friend.

Choice number five, one of Kaito's brothers. There kinda popular too. Maybe not.

I had to stop day dreaming though. "MIKU HATSUNE!" Yelled my teacher. "Sorry.." I mumbled.

"Here's your paper. Pay attention." He adjusted his glasses.

Embarrased, I took out my pen.

**Question 1: What three words describe you best?**

**Sweet, Kind, Warm-hearted**

**Stubborn, Mean, Popular**

**Drunk, Lazy, Tired**

I decided to fill in the first one, other than the other wierd selections.

**Question 2: Which are you?**

**Beautiful **

**Plain**

**Pretty**

**Handsome**

**Plain**

I looked down at myself in my uniform. I filled in the pretty.

**Question 3: Do you currently like someone?**

**Yes **

**No**

I filled in no.

**Question 4: Do you have a boy best friend?**

**Yes!**

**Sorta**

**Maybe**

**No**

I filled in Sorta, for Kaito and Len.

**Question 5: Final question! Even if you don't like anyone, who would you date?**

A line. I got stuck. I mumbled the boys names in my mind.

Kaito..

Len..

and much more.

Uhh...

Uhh..

Ring ring!

I quickly wrote in one of the boys, but not knowing who. I just know I wrote about someone.

Len and Kaito gave me smiles as they walked out. Do they both like me?


	2. A Competition?

**I wanted this to be fair so vote who should be Miku's love:**

**Kaito **

**Len**

**Both has 0 now. Vote in reviews or pms to me! I will count up votes on a sheet of paper, and update you in the next chapter.**

Maybe they both smiled because they both thought she had put there names. It's not that possible. But it could be.

_What do I do?_ I thought. I hurried down the hallways to Vocal Class 2 so I could practice my group singing. **(A/N: Vocal class 1 is for solo singing.)** I sat in my assigned seat next to my two best friends. I sighed and they didn't notice.

"Well as you know, you filled in the dating quiz in Vocal Class 1. We'll go over the results later in the month. Anyway, get your groups and sing your group song. Hurry up. I have to tell you something before you leave."

Rin, Teto, and me sang Triple Baka and then a soft bell rang. "Students, I have to tell you something important." Teacher began. "We have a singing competition between us, Vocal Peformance School, and the school across the street, VocalHigh."

I gasped. The dating quiz, and now this?

Megurine Luka raised her hand. "Isn't that like the #1 Vocal school?"

"Yes, but if we win, we will be #1." Teacher explained, as the class nodded.

The bell rang loudly. "Okay, go to lunch!"

In the cafeteria, I ate quickly because I needed food to clear my mind. But no. I still thought about it. Kaito or Len. Who to be with..who to be with.


	3. Rehearsal

**KAITO- 2**

**LEN- 1**

**I'm going to have to agree with the user who voted for Len, KAITOXMIKU is way too popular, but that's not me stopping you from voting him. I'm just making a stand. I actually like both couples. :) Btw, when Kaito or Len have more votes, there relationship will gain more in the story. So, look for a KaitoXMiku scene. **

Miku sat in the corner, ready for the bell to ring for home. She has had all her other classes, and was waiting quietly for her limo to show up and the bell to ring. Kaito passed, and noticed her.

"Hi Miku! What are you doing?" He greeted, sitting next to her. He smiled.

Miku smiled too. "Waiting for my limo after the bell rings."

"Didn't you hear? We have reherseal for the singing competion!" Kaito handed her a small flyer. "First we'll pratice group singing, solo, and then couple!"

Miku froze. "C-couple sing?" Miku knew what it meant. She had to find somebody to sing with, a male to sing with to be exact.

"Yeah, couple singing. I'm still looking for a partner." Kaito stood up, and took his flyer.

"Me too." Miku stood up too, and took her song notebook which was sitting beside her the whole time.

"Well, I'll see you at reher-" Kaito was interupted by the bell. "Looks like we gotta go." He said, offering his hand.

Miku with no choice, took it and walked with him to reherseals, hoping nobody saw that.


	4. Advice

**So, I've been getting lots of grammar mistakes. C: I'm dearly sorry. I'm going to be updating faster for the weekend. C: I'm going to have to take a writing class. Keep on voting please. . BTW, you don't have to vote once. Keep voting in each chapter. :)**

I took my backpack and took some pages of songs I ripped out of my notebook. Neru Akita was passing out sheets for partner songs. Some people had partners, some people didn't.

Once I took mine, it had a list of songs. There was enough for everyone and their partners. As I scanned through the list, somebody tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Len.

"Oh, hi Len!" I said. I smiled, and he smiled back. "Do you need something?" I offered.

"Actually I was just looking for a partner and then I thought about you." Len looked very thrilled. I didn't want to say no so I just said:

"I'll think about it." He nodded, and walked over to his seat.

"Miku, you just dodged a partner! Trust me, Len will forget about what you said, and maybe ask someone else." Rin explained.

"You have a date?" Miku said, curiously. "Who exactly is your date?"

"My partner is this new guy named Ryuu. I didn't actually get to know him, but I couldn't say no to him!" Rin cheerfully jumped in her seat.

"You can't say yes to him by looks." Miku annoyingly said.

"Oh come on, your no fun!" Rin playfully punched her, but Miku ignored it.

Meanwhile in the back..

"Meiko..I've been wanting to ask.."

"Of course I'll be your partner!" Meiko stopped Kaito.

"...you how to ask a girl like Miku to be there partner." Kaito finished.

"Oh..Well, maybe you should just bring it out to her." Meiko suggested. "Just don't try to impress her. That makes your relationship go down sometimes." Meiko smiled.

"Thanks.." Kaito kissed Mieko's cheek and went back to his seat. Meiko blushed deeply.

Kaito still didn't have the courage to ask Miku though. He wanted Miku and him to be just like Luka and Gackupo.


	5. The Big Fight

**Chapter 5**

**Scores;  
Kaito- 3**

**Len- 2**

**Pm or review if I'm wrong...**

The classroom was filled with silence as Sensei checked math quiz papers. He got up and passed them out. "Miku, you got a D. Almost a F. Not your usual grade. Did you study?"

Miku sighed. She was too busy thinking about Kaito and Len that she didn't study. "Sorry sir." She quickly added before he went on to the next person.

Rin poked Miku. "What's wrong? Something you want to get off your mind?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I'm sort of in a love triangle..two boys like me, and I don't know who to pick.." She looked down at her desk.

Rin paused for a second. "That's easy. Just pick the best looking one!" Miku stared at her.

"That's not how you pick someone!" Miku looked down at her desk again. "Rin, I'm sorry, but I need someone who will look out for me, not someone who's good looking."

Rin just smiled. "Well, I tried to help!" She then looked back at Sensei who was back at his desk.

"Well, we had some very unusual scores.." He said, looking directly at Miku. "But, you all passed. At least that's good news." He was still looking at Miku, who tried to look away.

"Well, I got some news on the competition. VocalHigh has decided there will be a prize. We can't argue, since theirr #1. Their still deciding on whats it's going to be though."

_Damn, I totally forgot about the competition! I still need a partner too!_ Miku thought.

"Um, Miku?" Kaito tapped Miku who sat behind her. "Would you like to um...be my...my..."

Miku knew he was trying to ask her to be his partner.

"Be my...partner?" Kaito finally said. Miku hesitated.

"Well...someone already asked me but..I told them I would think about it..." Miku wanted to punch him in the inside.

"Well, I hope you choose me!" He said cheerfully as the bell rang as he left.

Miku's P.O.V.

_He just let it go like that?_ I thought. Oh right, he's popular. He probably think I will choose him because he's so popular.

After school, Rin, Teto, and I met up at a Japanese Cafe. "I saw Kaito ask you to be his partner." Teto smiled. "Do you think he could be the one?"

"Eh Teto, you don't know what I'm going through.." I sipped my soda. "Please, can we not bring that subject up again?"

Rin replied instead of Teto. "Sure. So, Teto, do you have a partner?"

"Well, Yokune Ruko asked me, but it was kinda wierd since she's a girl.." Teto paused. "But I accepted."

"What!" Rin blurt out. "Why did you accept? Are you bi now Teto?"

"No, of course not! But she was the only one who asked me and I didn't have anyone to ask, so she was my only choice." Teto sipped her smoothie.

I didn't reply at all, I was staring out the window thinking about my love life.

At around 6:00PM, I was on the bus when I spotted someone..Kaito! I hoped he didn't notice me, but he did. "Oh hey, Miku!" He said, scooting over beside me before the bus moved.

"Um, hey Kaito!" I forced a smile. I could tell he noticed, but he didn't care.

"Want some icecream?" He held out a cone of vanilla icecream. I paused for a second.

"No thanks," I finally had the guts to say.

Kaito grinned. "Well, just tell me if you want some. Oh, and Miku, have you thought about that partner thing?"

"Well...not exactly.." Miku looked at her lap. "But, I'm still deciding."

Kaito sighed. "Well, hurry up before I ask another girl," He added.

Boy I just wanted to blurt out, _Hey, I will take as long as I want too!_ but I knew he wasn't actually going to ask another girl.

Instead of replying, I grabbed my ipod, put in my earbuds, and listened to my favorite bands. Kaito would ocassionly look over at me, but I would ignore him.

Finally the bus stopped. It was Miku's stop. She stood up, as she realized Kaito did too. She wanted to kill herself now.

"Hurry up before I start driving again!" The bus driver yelled, as you could tell he was cranky. Miku got off the bus, and so did Kaito. "Um, Miku?"

"Yes?" I tried to force another smile, but I couldn't.

Kaito hesitated. "Well..I just wanted to say.." Then he grabbed my face and put my lips on mine. I tried to pull away, but it just felt so right for some reason..was he _really_ the one?

I could tell he was pushing out his tongue, but that's when I pulled away. "Sorry Kaito, but I can't do this.." Then I ran home, grabbed an apple, ran upstairs, and went right to bed in my clothes.

_The next day at school..._

"Hey, did you hear? Kaito Shion kissed Miku Hatsune last night!" I heard a girl whisper. "Yeah, I was looking out my window!" Another girl whispered. "There she is!" They pointed.

I wanted to run back out and go home, but my mom's car was gone. I sighed.

Then I saw Kaito...why do I see him so much? Is he stalking me or something? Wait..he's with..Len...I decided to check it out.

"Len, guess what? Me and Miku kissed last night and we're dating now. Isn't it great?" So, it was Kaito who was spreading the rumor! I'm going to tell the whole school it's not true soon..I hope.

Len turned away. "Umm..yeah..I'm happy for the two of you." I could see a big, wet tear forming in the corner of his eyes. He ran down the hall.

Kaito smirked. "Boys like Len, think they actually have a shot with girls like Miku. Their all so dumb!" I can't believe he said that! I wanted to punch him once again, but of course I didn't.

A girl right beside him whispered to another girl who whispered to a boy who whispered to a boy, you get the point. More gossip and rumors. This is the best day of my life, isn't it? NOT.

At lunch, I realized Rin and Teto sat by Lily and Sweet Ann, who wasn't actually sweet. They were the mean girls. I cant' belive they allowed them to sit by them. Their so mean and icky!

There was no room for me, so I sat next to Luka and Miki. It turned out we all had much more in common than we expected. They may be my new friends. I looked over at Rin and Teto.

They had some evil smiles formed on their faces. Looks like Lily and Sweet-No, Mean Ann had yet another devious plan.

I asked Luka and Miki for us to meet up at a Chinese Food Resturant, and they agreed. We talked some more, then lunch was finally over. We took our trays and left.

In Vocal class, Rin tried to sit next to me and so did Teto. I told them the seats were taken, I promised Luka and Miki I would sit next to both of them. They looked angry when they left.

Kaito was right above me, looking down at me. "Hey, Miku? Now that were dating, wanna go on a date?"

"Um..let me think about it." I replied quickly and turned away.

After Vocal Class, I was relieved! I hurried to my locker and realized there was Kaito waiting. "Hey Miku. Think about that date?"

"Not yet." I then noticed Len coming over to me in the corner of my eye. Here comes trouble.

"Hey Miku, did you think about being my partner?" Kaito looked shocked.

"Wait..he asked you?" Kaito then burst out laughing. "You have no chance! Miku is taking me! After all we are dating.."

That was it. I punched Kaito. No, I really did it this time. "Kaito, you're a big fat jerk and liar!" A crowd formed. "Why did you spread all those rumors about us dating! We're not!"

He was too bloody to answer. "And, I didn't say I was your partner! Just because your popular, doesn't mean you decide what goes on and happens!"

I slammed him against the locker. "And I heard that remark you said about Len! If boys are so stupid, then you are the stupidest!" I kicked him in the gut.

"If something like this ever happens again, it'll be in the back of the school!" I gave my final punch and kick as he fell on the floor bloody. I walked away angry. I put up my fist.

Kaito skipped next period, and came to the last period after. We had writing.

After that, I didn't even look at Kaito. I just left and returned home. I ate the apple I forgot to eat last night. "Why did he have to give so much homework?" I whined.

I realized I was whining to myself, so I just did it and went right to bed. I was tired and confused.

**I have no idea what the competition prize will be, so give me ideas please! And, remember to keep voting.**


	6. My New Partner

**Chapter 6: My New Partner**

**Scores:**

**Len-6 Len is winning now. Look out for a LenxMiku scene.**

**Kaito- 1 :O What's happening to Kaito? **

Finally, Spring Break! Two whole weeks of no stupid school! I decided to go to downtown Tokyo instead of going directly home. While I was on the bus I saw Len!

He didn't notice me, so I decided to go over to him. "Hey Len." I said with a smile.

Len looked scared when he turned to me. "Oh, hey Miku. You just scared me for a moment." He said. "Did you think about that partner thing?"

Oh crap, I totally forgot! I paused for a second. "Yes...and I decided I do want to be your partner." I finally said. He smiled.

"I knew you would pick me Miku." Len added. The bus stopped. "Well, this is my stop."

I looked over out the window. "Hey, mine too!"

"Wanna go eat at a cafe or something?" He asked.

"Sure. I don't have anything else to do." We got up and got off the bus. We walked to Coffee Palace, my favorite place to get coffee, lattes, and much more things.

I ordered a latte and Len ordered a smoothie. "So, do you have any idea what song you want to do?" He asked.

"Well," I started. "I was thinking about doing Magnet."

"Sure. We can come over to my house and practice." Len offered as I nodded. "Great, you can come over after school!" Len and Rin lived next door to me.

* * *

"Okay." I added as we got our drinks and I sipped my latte. Later, we went to his house. We went up to his room and he locked the door.

"Don't want anyone disturbing us." He quickly said. "Well, let's practice."

I said the first few lines and then the chorus came in. We stopped singing. "You were great!" I informed him.

"You were too." said Len. "Wanna stay over for dinner?" He asked me.

"Um, I promised my mom I would be home by five o'clock. I gotta go now, actually. Bye." I walked next door to my house.

* * *

**Read please!**

**I need help with story ideas for Spring Break. Please help. **

**-M4cki3**


	7. Changesor Not

**Chapter 7: Changes...or Not**

On Monday afternoon, I decided to walk to downtown Tokyo instead of ride the bus. Then I saw..Kaito? Why must I see him everywhere? Instead of complaining, I decided to say hi.

I walked over to him and took a deep breath. "Hey Kaito. Didn't expect to see you here." I looked down at the ground. "Where are you going?" I asked, still looking down at the ground.

"Hm?" I heard him mumble before he noticed it was me. "Oh, Miku. It's you." He replied. "I just decided to take a walk. It's such a beautiful day." He continued, looking up to the sky.

I didn't respond for a second. "Well..I want to say I'm sorry for that fight back at school. I just couldn't control myself. You were being such a jerk and..I got a little to out of control."

He paused. "I...don't accept." He replied to my surprise. "I'm sorry Miku.." He was off.

* * *

I ran home and laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. I cried for a good ten minutes. I finally wiped my tears away. Why was I crying so much? Who am I love with? Len or Kaito?

* * *

**Twist in plot, eh? Anyway, I know it's short, but I was lazy. **

**Len-8**

**Kaito- 1**

**Sorry Kaito. **


	8. The Big Fall

**After what seems like a year, I FINALLY UPDATED! Before I start, don't complain saying "Ugh you took so long!" I'm a normal person too and I have stuff to do. This also took a lot of editing. Bye!**

* * *

**The Big Fall**

"M-Miku? Wake up!" I heard the voice. "Miku, are you awake? Can you hear me? Miku!"

I opened my eyes, and saw Luka and Miki standing over me. I realized it was Luka's voice that was Miki's voice that was calling me. "Miku! Oh, I'm so glad your okay! Wait, are you okay?"

"Huh?" I said confused. I sat up, looked around, and realized I was in the emergency room! I looked to Luka. "Er, can you explain why I'm here?"

Luka spoke. "Well, we were hanging out and you tripped and fell. Your parents should be here soon. We called them a while ago."

Just then the door bust open. I looked over to it, but I did not see my parents. I saw Len and Kaito. "Get out of my way you stupid shota! Miku doesn't even want to see you!"

"What are you talking about? She doesn't even like you anymore!"

I scratched my head. "Why are they here?"

Miki spoke up. "We kind of called them too.." she said, smiling a little nervously. "What? Do you want them out or something?"

"No, no. I was just wondering.."

They continued to fight. "I'm serious, you little shota! Move right now!"

"No! Why would she want to see you anyway? You were being a big jerk and spread rumours around that you two were dating! You're nothing but a big, fat liar!" Len responded.

Suddenly I heard a crash. Kaito had fallen to the floor. The doors shut slowly as Len walked over to me. He looked at Luka and Miki. "C-can I have some privacy with her?"

Luka grabbed her things and so did Miki. "Alright," Luka said. "But if you try to do anything to her, I'll kill you."

"Don't worry Len, she doesn't really mean it!" she grabbed Luka's arm. "We'll just be leaving now. Bye!" Miki said. In a few seconds they were gone.

I started at Len. "So...what's up?" I said casually.

He sighed. "Miku..I just wanted to say this because the nurse said your pretty messed up and you might die.." he cleared his throat. "Miku, I love you. Please don't choose Kaito, choose me. He was being a big jerk and acting like he owned you. Choose me, Miku. Please. I really love you and...I wanted to do this do." he leaned in. I gasped, but I played along. Before I knew it, our lips touched and I felt sparks. Maybe..he is the one. Then I heard a big bang.

"YOU STUPID SHOTA!" It was Kaito rushing through the door. He pushed Len out of the way. "Miku, don't choose him! Choose me!"

"NOO!" Len flew across the bed. His feet pushed me off, making me fall backwards. I would slowly fall to my death..

* * *

**Another cliffhanger chapter! Let's just make sure Miku doesn't fall off the cliff. **

**So, did you like how I twisted the story around? Sure, Len is a little OOC, but it completes my story. **


	9. Annoying IMs

**Hello! **

**To everyone who was confused last chapter, this will answer all your questions..I hope.**

**Annoying IMs **

I stared at my computer screen. I was getting a million IMs after Gumi texted everyone to tell them I was in the hospital. After Luka told everyone I was out of the hospital, everyone was IMing me saying "Are you okay?" and "OMG! What happened?" I didn't bother to reply, because I knew they didn't care. I knew it was just going to start gossip about why I was in the hopsital and crap like that.

Skimming through all the IMs, the recent one caught my eye. It was from kaitocream. I'm pretty sure you know who it is, but just in case you don't know, it's Kaito. Yes, the Kaito Shion.

I hesitated before reading his IM. It read "Are you okay? Damn Len got us kicked out before we could see you leave.." That was his heartwarming IM to me?

It wasn't Len's fault..well, I was about to die because of him..

To all of you confused people, I was in a very weak condition so if I had fell again, I would have (probably) died.

Closing the "TokyoChat" window, I stood up and headed to the kitchen to eat. When I got there, my cellphone rang in my pockets. I picked up my phone. I thought it was my mom at first, as she always called me when she got to work, but I was wrong. It was Kaito. The person I hated with a burning passion now.

"Hello?" he kept saying until I finally answered.

"H-how did you get my phone number you creep!" Yes, that was all I could say. I wouldn't give out my phone number to someone I hate!

Kaito gulped. "Well, um, while you were asleep, Gumi left to go to the bathroom and Luka followed her. Len was too busy paying attention to you so he didn't see me copying your phone number from Gumi's phone."

I just wanted to yell. "Who do you think you are Kaito? I'm not going to date you, no matter what happens!" Then, I hung up. Yes, I hung up on the oh-so-popular Kaito Shion.

At the moment, I didn't want to talk to anyone. I felt like I was the center of attention..but not in a good way.

After hanging up, I ate and returned to the computer. I answered the millions of IMs then, I finally went to sleep.


End file.
